Menos y menos
by Kaoru Black
Summary: La sensación de olvidar algo que era muy importante para él –o que lo fue en cualquier caso– se hizo presente; también el hecho que, antes de éste día, en su memoria pocos acontecimientos estaban. De lo único que se encontraba cien por ciento seguro era que se llamaba Harvey McKenzie, que tenía una hermana mayor llamada Rachel y que hoy cumplía trece años de edad. [WI?]


KND: Los Chicos del Barrio es propiedad de Tom Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.

Éste fic participa en el Reto Especial de Febrero: Las Piezas en el Tablero del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación: F.O.R.O."

Me arriesgué aquí mostrando otra parte de las destituciones, se mencionan eventos de **_Operación: P.E.R.D.I.D.O._** pero no es la continuación, son historias independientes o casi independientes (?). En fin, ¡disfruten de la lectura!

::

Se sintió como si estuviera despertándose de un profundo sueño, uno en el que había estado participando por muchísimo tiempo. ¿Cuánto? No era capaz de decirlo y asegurarlo después, miró a su alrededor: parecía estar en una casa del árbol, o al menos el interior de una. Varios asientos de los cuales no muchos estaban ocupados, salvo por un niña –unos meses menor que él– y otro que usaba un juego de yoyos; la primera lo veía con cierta tristeza al tiempo en que el segundo estaba –tan o más– extrañado que su propia persona, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Por qué lo observaban de aquella extraña manera? La confusión que empezaba a experimentar le provocó migraña, tuvo el anormal impulso de querer gritarles, ¿a causa de qué? Sus recuerdos eran un remolino indescifrable, tanto en su cabeza y todo le parecía que estaba demasiado errado.

La sensación de olvidar algo que era muy importante para él –o que lo fue en cualquier caso– se hizo presente; también el hecho que, antes de éste día, en su memoria pocos acontecimientos estaban. De lo único que se encontraba cien por ciento seguro era que se llamaba Harvey McKenzie, que tenía una hermana mayor llamada Rachel y que hoy cumplía trece años de edad; sus padres, ellos, le provocaron dolor: fallecieron cuando cumplió nueve años y Rachel, ya con catorce años de edad, se hizo cargo de él. Por un accidente automovilístico si su memoria no le fallaba. Bajó levemente la mirada, tampoco rememoraba haber ido al entierro.

« _¿Por qué tengo éstos vacíos en mi mente?_ —pensó Harvey decidiendo sacudir su cabeza, sea lo que sea que pasara aquí, en el lugar tan desconocido… a la vez tan familiar, le causaba una furia incontrolable— _Ojalá que Rae pueda resolvérmelo._ »

Se fue tranquilizando cuando, ¡por fin!, de otra parte de su propia niñez recordó: «Rae», el apodo que le dio a Rachel.

La niña desconocida, con una expresión de angustia, se acercó a ambos. El otro joven le miró interesado al momento en que continuaba jugando con el artilugio de antes; tomó una mano de cada uno, ella quedó en medio de ambos. Al reaccionar Harvey de éste suceso frunció el ceño, sintió el anómalo impulso de querer gritar «¡No me toques! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo! ¡Aléjate de mí!», no obstante no le encontró lógica. La chiquilla se les quedó mirando hasta que el otro decidió romper el medio incómodo silencio que se instauró en la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Lee —se presentó torpemente, Harvey identificó el mismo sentimiento que había en él mismo: desconcierto. Además que llevaba un sombrero que impedía que sus ojos se vislumbraran—. ¿Nos podrías decir adónde nos encontramos?

Harvey frunció el entrecejo, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie más. Y menos para hablarle a una cría de doce años, próximos trece.

—Yo soy Sonia —dijo ella—. Acompáñenme, los llevaré afuera —pidió soltando un suspiro de resignación, algo que tampoco entendieron ninguno de los dos; a pesar de que no explicó lo que mencionó Lee sí ayudó a su manera, al menos dejarían de estar en un lugar que se veía excesivamente infantil. Los encaminó hasta que llegaron a una salida, o eso suponía Harvey que era; de reojo él vio cómo Sonia no apartaba sus ojos de Lee, medio avergonzada. Chasqueó la lengua, quizá la niña tenía un ligero enamoramiento hacia el tal Lee; no era un asunto que le correspondiera a él, ése par podía hacer lo que se les diera su real gana. Estaba totalmente seguro que después de ése día no volvería a ver a ninguno de los, o al menos con el mismo sentir de ahora.

Sus ojos se movieron a cada rincón, visible, por el que caminaban.

Era un lugar súper extraño.

—No nos dijiste tú nombre —recalcó Lee en dirección de Harvey, quien fingió no escucharlo. No respondería a la interrogante de un perfecto desconocido. Lee, por su parte, empezó a ponerse un poco molesto, sólo intentaba ser cortés y Harvey lo ignoró; optó por volver a insistir—. Vamos, dínoslo.

—Harvey McKenzie —dijo—. Ahora déjame tranquilo —demandó con voz autoritaria, sonaba bastante natural en él.

Pasados varios minutos los tres se marcharon por caminos separados, Harvey agradeció no tener que volver a hablarles. No entendía por qué se ponía medio nervioso en presencia de ellos dos, sobre todo con Sonia; ¡éste día no podía ir peor! En serio, ojalá que Rachel estuviera en su hogar: quería pasar un buen cumpleaños trece en lugar de que su mente estuviera llena de inquietudes que ni al caso. Se aseguró que lo mejor para él era ignorar el encuentro con Lee y Sonia. Avanzó por unas cuadras hasta que observó su casa: pequeña pero acogedora. Sacó las llaves –que ni él se explicaba porque las andaba, probablemente Rachel se las dio en señal de que confiaba en él– y entró, analizó a su alrededor… Una nueva jaqueca se hizo presente. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, en repetidas veces, esperó oír la voz de su hermana; no sabía cocinar, vacilaba en que Rachel le hubiera dejado dinero. O al menos la comida ya hecha.

« _Debería ayudarle más con los gastos de nuestra casa_ —pensó Harvey poniéndose repentinamente culpable— _. Antes era un niño, no podía hacer mucho por ella pero, ahora, soy un adolescente; Rae no puede seguir rechazándolo._ »

Ingresó hacia la cocina, no había nadie. Contempló el reloj: ni siquiera eran las ocho de las mañana. Unos pasos se escucharon por la escalinata, Harvey sonrió. No podía ser otra que su hermana, quien llegó con un peine en la mano y con su uniforme de la preparatoria, parecía desvelada y que se caería en cualquier momento a causa del cansancio. Harvey se angustió inmediatamente: Rachel era la única familia que tenía, no sabía que haría si llegaba a perderla. Se estremeció desechando rápidamente esa posibilidad.

—Harvey —mencionó Rachel contenta— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —felicitó a su hermano corriendo hacia él, le dio un fortísimo abrazo que casi sofocó a Harvey, era un orgullo para ella saber que todos los esfuerzos que hizo por él valieron la pena. ¡Trece años bien cumplidos! Qué fantástico, recordó cada momento en que prefirió mimar a su hermano que comprarse caprichitos para ella misma. No le importó nunca, lo que sea por su él; al momento en que Harvey intentaba zafarse de ella, quien asumió que era por «soy un adolescente, no me gustan los abrazos» supuso que era irónico: por su comportamiento explosivo, del que no había renunciado del todo –ni por la destitución– no pudo volverse un agente encubierto. Tampoco era tan malo, al menos así Harvey tendría la vida de un joven normal; en lugar de espiar a los Ninja Adolescentes e informarles a los Chicos del Barrio de todo— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —le cuestionó soltándolo, se percató que Harvey estaba muy, muy morado— ¿Te asfixié? Perdóname.

—… Da… igual —apenas contestó el aludido cuando recuperó el aliento. ¿En qué momento Rachel había adquirido tanta fuerza?— A la próxima intenta no quitarme el aliento —bromeó Harvey—. No sé, sólo que lo extraño y quisieran que estuvieran conmigo —murmuró recordando a sus progenitores, una lágrima traicionera rodó por sus mejillas; tampoco estaba en sus recuerdos el momento del incidente, lo hacía feliz esto. Algunas cuestionas que simplemente preferiría no saber.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, también bajó la mirada. Pequeñas escenas viajaron por su mente, cada una peor que la otra; no, en el feliz día de su hermanito no podía ponerse melancólica. Decidió obligarse a ponerse contenta, así que rió.

—No te preocupes, ellos seguramente están con nosotros; somos sus hijos —susurró revolviéndole la cabellera, Harvey hizo una pequeña mueca. Nunca le gustó a él que Rachel lo tratara como un niñito, sin importar cuanto lo necesitara—. Y yo estoy a tu lado —le dio un beso en la frente.

Harvey la observó con un gesto entristecido.

« _Si así se pone por esto_ —pensó Rachel, cerró sus ojos un momento y los volvió abrir: estaba satisfecha con la vaga idea que se estaba formulando—. _Haré lo que sea necesario por conseguir que seas completamente feliz, sin importarme lo que tenga qué hacer; eres mi hermano, has sufrido demasiado. Pero eso acabó hoy._ »

Con cada instante que pasó como el ex líder del Sector W, él aprendió más: habilidades en combate, moderar su temperamento… que sirvió para nada. Lo único que le restaba a Harvey era seguir adelante, sin importar cuánto tuviera que afrontar en el camino. Solamente eso, continuar con su vida. Por su parte, ella se encargaría de evitar los altercados que pudieran ocurrir; no hundiría a su hermano ahora que logró subirle el ánimo, día tras día todo mejoraría para ambos ya que –a veces– también deseaba tener a sus padres aunque sea por un momento. Bueno, era un absurdo. Al menos compartieron encantadores momentos, antes de aquel accidente.

—Gracias —dudó un poco no obstante la abrazó—. No debo titubear, es mi hermana —se dijo a sí mismo por lo bajo.

De nuevo aquellos insólitos presentimientos.

« _Te protegeré_ —pensó. Luego distinguió una figura ridículamente familiar en el marco de la ventana más próxima; contuvo sus emociones. Aun no acababa de creer que él, entre todas las personas, fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo; más de dos años y ocho meses transcurrieron desde ése suceso y, algunas personas, no terminan de convencerse. Algo debía querer la Líder de los Ninja Adolescentes para haberlo mandando a él, generalmente no hacía las misiones a menos que fueran excepcionalmente dificultosas. Tipo invadir la Base Lunar de los KND o algo parecido.»

« _Qué bien que tengo a Rae_ —Harvey estaba ajeno a la situación que sucedía frente de él _._ »

—Iré a ver nuestro jardín —comentó hacia Harvey, quien asintió medio liado. ¿Nuestro?— Espérame aquí.

—Me gustaría ir contigo —contradijo el antes nombrado.

—Pon un poco de agua en el sartén y colócalo en el fogón —instruyó rogando porque accediera en ésta ocasión.

—¡Inmediatamente!

* * *

Afuera de la casa se localizaba un Ninja Adolescente, había dejado atrás todo rasgo que lo volvía un niño y su pelo –lentamente– crecía; recordándole que antes lo tenía de un color marrón preciosísimo, en opinión de algunas adolescentes. Le costó un poco ganarse la completa confianza de ella pero lo consiguió, luego de aquella prueba que le puso. Compuso una mueca de desagrado, valió la pena; a pesar de que aún conservaba la ligera duda de qué fue lo que ejecutó en el período de tiempo en que nadie supo nadie de ella. Mushi causaba demasiados problemas, sin embargo, nadie le reprochaba por sus acciones. Ni siquiera Kuki, y eso le provocó que se preocupara enormemente por su única hermana.

Brevemente mantenía su visión fija en Rachel McKenzie, anteriormente conocida como Número 362.

« _No me importó que traicionara a los Chicos del Barrio_ —pensó Nigel aguardando a la llegada de Rachel— _, parte de mi lealtad todavía está para ellos. No le he dicho a nadie que Chad o Rachel son agentes encubiertos_ —emitió un leve bufido, qué manera para enterarse de la verdadera lealtad de Rachel, lo de Chad lo sabía desde que su ex sector –el V– conformaban la organización; recientemente, comenzó a cambiar de parecer con respecto a Mauricio, su comportamiento era sospechoso— _. Lo mantendré vigilado._ »

—Uno —lo saludó Rachel, Nigel suspiró. La McKenzie parecía odiarlo, era comprensible—, es el cumple de Harvey —añadió frunciéndole el ceño.

—Lo sé —dijo sin mostrar demasiado interés, a pesar de que le cogió cierto cariño a Harvey—, vi a Sonia caminar con la cabeza hacia abajo; me encontré con Lee y no me reconoció, no sabía que cumplían años el mismo día.

No lo pudo, o quiso, evitar. Los recuerdos de ese momento aparecieron en su mente.

• _Sin tener nada más por hacer prefirió dar un paseo por las calles de Cleveland, al no comenzar todavía las clases de secundaria no tenía nada por hacer; exceptuando ir a las reuniones organizadas por Chad sobre cómo invadir la Base Lunar y no fallar en el proceso. ¡Qué risa! No superaría el intento de querer enviarlo al sol. Al desviar su atención reconoció a Sonia, la niña con la que una vez hizo una misión; qué lío montó sólo porque apagaron la luz. Con renovado entusiasmo, se encaminó hacia ella. Con su pelo creciéndole y con las gafas de sol que normalmente andaba, dudaba que lo reconociera._

— _¡Niña!_ — _alzó la voz, Sonia sacó una pistola de salsa de tomate_ — _¡No seas bárbara!_

 _Esa forma de hablar, sólo podía ser…_

— _¿Número… quiero decir, Nigel Uno?_ — _cuestionó Sonia bajando el arma; a ella le daba igual lo que Nigel hizo, ella todavía quería ser su amiga. Era Nigel de las pocas personas que no se escandalizaba excesivamente cuando ella se ponía furiosa, o dramática según Lee. Para ella se volvería difícil ver pasar a sus amigos y no poder decirles nada, ojalá que cuando fuera destituida pudiera acercárseles otra vez. En verdad que los echaba de menos_ — _¿Por qué…?_

— _Te vi preocupada, Sonia_ — _habiendo abandonado a los KND encontraba ilógico llamarla por su código KND_ — _. Puede que ya no seamos camaradas pero… te digo, que me digas tú, lo que en realidad quiero decir es…_

— _Estoy bien_ — _respondió a la pregunta no hecha_ — _o lo más que puedo estar_ — _añadió, Nigel la miró sin entender_ — _: eh…, Harvey y Lee fueron destituidos hoy_ — _explicó._

 _Nigel se identificó inmediatamente con Sonia, después de todo él fue el último cadete del Sector V que quedó antes que lo cambiaran al Sector W. La soledad por ser el último, ver pasar a sus viejas amistades y no poder hacer nada por cambiarlo; por mucho que intentó ignorar los buenos tiempos sencillamente era difícil: fueron sus mejores amigos y, por lo menos, Kuki lo seguía siendo. A pesar de que ser amigo de Kuki no parecía bastarle, quería ser algo más de ella; era desconcertante. En fin, con lo que la conocía confiaba en ella, no haría ninguna locura por ver a sus viejos amigos: primero Patrick, ahora Harvey y Lee, por último Sonia y el Sector W tendría nuevos agentes._

— _Estarás bien, aunque los añorarás_ — _le mencionó por lo bajo, él también quería recuperar los antiguos vínculos pero no se podía._

 _Al menos tenía a Kuki. •_

—Si lo sabes, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rachel sacándolo de su fantasía, Nigel sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo— Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar contigo, Uno —no lo perdonaría por lo que hizo, ¿¡en qué estaba pensando cuando traicionó a la organización que tanto protegió?! No lo comprendía, no le importaba hacerlo.

Rachel confió bastante en Nigel, quizá no desde el momento en que lo conoció no obstante, con todo el desempeño que demostró, supo que su lealtad permanecería para su querida organización; evidentemente se equivocó. La noticia le llegó después de que completó una misión, que llevó a cabo con Mauricio; estaba indecisa de quién fue se impactó más: ¿si ella o Mauricio? ¿Cuál? Luego de eso la furia incontrolable y las ganas por darle un buen coscorrón se hicieron presente, Mauricio –él– no supo cómo actuar, qué hacer para dialogar con Nigel cuanto éste se le unió a los Ninja Adolescentes –llevándoles la información que ni ella, ni Chad, ni Mauricio– querían que supieran, cómo comportarse ahora que se convirtió en un traidor más. De ser un agente, sería comprensible aunque no era un requisito: por ejemplo Mauricio, o ella misma.

¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué lo cambió? ¿Cómo fue que botó toda su «preocupación, paranoia obsesiva» para que fuera desplazada por el deseo de querer destruirlo? Era como si todo por lo que Nigel luchó, todo por que trabajó se fuera a la basura y, a su vez, ser reemplazado –por ende, comenzando desde cero– por una nueva etapa: la malvada.

Regresando a su antigua resolución: Nigel podía hacer lo que él quisiera.

Para Rachel, él era un traidor más.

« _Antes eras "Nigel", ahora solamente eres "Uno". Por abandonarnos, sin motivo aparente, perdiste todo lo que tenías: la confianza de los Chicos del Barrio, de los agentes encubiertos_ —pensó Rachel pasando por alto la mirada ansiosa de Nigel, como si quisiera éste comentarle algo que era de relevancia. Qué gracia, qué ironía de la vida— _… ¿a cambio de qué? ¿Tanto te importa Abigail como para unírtele? Oh, cierto, lo olvidé: tú y ella eran tan unidos, tan cercanos_ —sintió un poco de rencor: Abigail Lincoln fue la causa, en su opinión, por la que Nigel hizo lo que hizo.»

Nigel nunca le gustó, amorosamente hablando. Le gustó como un buen amigo, por lo tanto ella fue quien más lo sintió.

—Cálmate, Rachel —la aludida bufó, ¿quién se creía que era Nigel para llamarla por su nombre? Ese privilegio _solamente_ lo poseían sus _amigos_ —. Mauricio me dijo que te dijera que quiere verte en «tú sabes adónde» por «tú sabes qué» para «debes de recordar el por qué» —imitó las exactas palabras de Mauricio, aún seguía extrañado por los término que usó: de niño, creería que era un juego de palabras; de mayor, daba a malas interpretaciones. Sin importar que los conociera.

* * *

Regresando con Harvey, éste se encontraba esperando a su hermana. Y con eso de que la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de él, comenzaba a enojarse; conocía la suficiente a Rachel para saber que ella no se tardaría más de cinco minutos viendo las florecillas, llevaba unos ingratos quince minutos aguardando a su llegada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Observándolos minuciosamente?

« _Creo que debería mejorar mi temperamento, me enojo con demasiada facilidad_ —pensó Harvey contemplando, por decimosexta vez en el reciente minuto, el reloj de la pared— _; me duele la cabeza… ¡otra vez!_ —se masajeó las sienes.»

Se acercó la entrada –en éste caso, salida– para mirar la circunstancia de tanta tardanza.

Sólo tuvo que entreabrir la puerta para oír una conversación.

— _Ya te he dicho, Nigel Uno, que no dejaré que intervengas, ni tú ni nadie, en el cumple de mi hermanito_ —era la voz de una enrabiada Rachel McKenzie— _. Si no es imperativo, que se espere. ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo?_ —preguntó al final con tono peligroso.

— _Te las arreglarás tú con él_ —sentenció Nigel al tiempo en que se alejaba de su casa.

Harvey se quedó patidifuso tras ésos dos diálogos.

¿Nigel Uno? ¿«Tú con él»?

¿De qué hablaban?

No lo entendía.

« _Primero mi mente está más vaciada que la mesa cuando Rae se pone a merendar, segundo escucho sobre un desconocido Uno –o cómo sea que se llame– y, por si no fuera poco, ¡tengo un horroroso dolor de cabeza! Éste está siendo el peor cumple que he tenido_ —Harvey cerró sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo convencerse de que eso bastaría, que se quitaría el malestar con sólo desearlo.»

* * *

Una silueta que no se reconocía sonreía al observar toda la escena, Harvey no se había percatado que –mientras caminó hacia su hogar– le colocó un armatoste experimental ¿y quién era el sujeto de prueba? Él, así se sencillo; si todo resultaba como lo planeó sería un increíble avance en la artimaña que llevaban tramando desde hacía un tiempo.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que recuperes lo que perdiste, Harvey McKenzie.

Con esa locución desapareció del sitio.

« _Nunca me agradó Rachel McKenzie_ —se dijo a sí misma— _. Te hundiré a ti quitándote lo más preciado que tienes._ »

* * *

Hacía un par de días que la celebración de su cumple, el mejor que tuvo, sucedió; luego de eso acompañó a su hermana con las compras, le hizo especial ilusión. A él siempre le gustó ver a su madre cocinar, Rachel le contó que, de pequeño, él decía que se convertiría en el mejor chef del mundo; sonrió nostálgica, ojalá que Harvey pudiera cumplir su sueño infantil, si todavía le interesaba. Tuvo una idea atrayente, podría funcionar; observó a su hermano pequeño y la sonrisa se ensanchó. No perdería nada por intentarlo.

—Te enseñaré a cocinar si quieres —dijo llamando la atención de Harvey, quien ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Lo tomó desprevenido—, ¿aceptas?

—No estaría mal —accedió a su manera.

Al llegar a su vivienda se marcharon directamente a la cocina, sacaron los ingredientes y los colocaron encima de la mesa; él estaba especialmente ansioso.

• _Un Harvey de cinco años revoloteaba alrededor de su madre, quien trataba de mantenerse serena. Por lo general disfrutaba de la compañía de su hijo –sobre todo por el accidente del año anterior– así que ya era un gran avance; pero eso también significó que la parte desesperante volviera, como todos los niños de su edad. Niñito en realidad._

— _¡Mami! ¡Mami!_ — _gritó repetidamente Harvey, imposibilitando la labor de su madre: preparar la merienda de su hijo menor; irónicamente fue el propio Harvey quien se lo pidió… y ahora no la dejaba terminar. Los niños eran indecisos_ — _¡Quiero que juguemos!_

— _Pero pensé que querías merendar_ — _debatió ella dándose la vuelta._

 _Harvey frunció el entrecejo, que en un chiquillo de su edad se vio tierno._

— _Merendar es para bebés_ — _refutó haciendo un puchero, su madre rió suavemente_ —. _¡Harvey quiere jugar!_

— _Hablar en tercera persona no hará que consigas lo que quieres, jovencito_ — _objetó entretenida, como si no supiera que Harvey estaba mejorando en su pronunciación_ — _. Estoy ocupada, ¿sabes?_

— _¿Haciendo qué?_ — _demandó el pequeñín tratando de sonar autoritario, épico fallo_ — _¡Mamá es mala! ¡Deja a Harvey solito!_

— _Ni siquiera aplicándote el diminutivo más mencionándote a ti mismo lo obtendrás, cariño_ — _dijo dulcemente, las escenas graciosas que protagonizaba su hijo pequeño_ — _. Y cocino._

— _Entonces me convertiré en un gran cocinero, ¡como mamá! Y así cocinaremos juntos._ •

Harvey sonreía al momento en que seguía, paso a paso, cada instrucción que le daba.

—Para ser la primera vez, no lo hago tan mal —susurró él satisfecho por su trabajo, a pesar de que quedó medio quemado.

Se llevó una mano a su rostro al tiempo en que respirar se le dificultaba, las extrañas sensaciones no se iban. Si el anterior recuerdo que tuvo le recordó poquísimo a su madre, cuestión que agradeció, éste lo dejó pasmadísimo; todavía no le hallaba explicación al por qué llevaba un tiempo sufriendo antes de que más memorias regresaran a él.

• _Harvey, de once años, corría persiguiendo a un adolescente que consiguió reconocer, éste vestía un extraño conjunto de guerrero samurái y en sus manos había una, lo que parecía ser, carpeta; se veía importante porque decía «Información Desclasificada». Un rayo de luz salió y parte de un local se derribó, imposibilitándole el paso._

— _No te saldrás con la tuya, traidor_ — _gritó dando un salto para alcanzarlo, demostrando agilidad en el proceso_ — _; devuélvemelo. No te pertenece._

— _Ni a ti. •_

¿Qué le pasaba?

* * *

Conforme pasó el mes ella observaba –a la lejanía– los avances que su pequeño gran proyecto llevaba. No le informó a absolutamente nadie de lo que planeaba lograr, solamente les comentó vagamente que precisaba. Padre fue muy compresivo, o tal vez se interesó tanto como el resto de los Ninja Adolescentes, y le cedió cada dato que poseía, le dio cada pieza que necesitó; ella se encargó de encontrar a quien lo ensamblara. Y, ¡voila!, terminado. Requirió cerca de medio año para que funcionara como ella quería; daba igual el número de cadetes de los Chicos del Barrio con lo que se enfrentara, le valía los ángulos que usaran.

Su artefacto era imparable.

¡Ella lo era! Sí, con orgullo.

La vida de Harvey continuaba, no se detenía a pesar de los malestares que –como un conejillo de indias– a veces le otorgaba _eso_.

« _Rachel McKenzie_ —pensó maliciosa— _, puedes seguir tratando de hacer que tú hermanito querido sea feliz. Yo tengo más recursos del que te pudieras imaginar; yo ganaré._ »

Ella se encargó de convencer a Nigel Uno para que abandonara a los KND, ¿cómo fallaría?

* * *

Transcurrió dos semanas desde ése incidente y Harvey no podía concebir lo que oyó, ¿eso quería decir que todo lo que había vivido era una vil mentira? ¿Qué nada de lo que él creía era verdad? ¿Qué se dedicaron a jugar con sus sentimientos, al hacerle creer lo que nunca fue? Sintió que sus ojos se ponían lacrimógenos y picaban muchísimo; ya no sabía en quién confiar. Ni siquiera se fiaba del todo de su hermana: Rachel McKenzie.

« _Si es que de verdad es mi hermana_ —Harvey se puso indeciso, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaría a partir de éste momento? ¿Por qué ella, Rachel, tenía que hacerle esto? — _. Confié en ti y tú, Rae, rompiste ésa confianza._ »

• _Recordó el instante en que se enteró de la verdad, el momento en que todos sus recuerdos –que recuperó conforme pasó el tiempo– fueron cobrando sentido; Rachel le comentó que se debía de alejar de aquella persona, que no le convenía y que lo mejor para ambos sería que ignorar todo lo que dijera. ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir creyéndose un ardid hecho por quien debió de cuidarlo, de estar ahí para él en lugar de construirle una vida a base de mentiras? Era interesante como una simple revelación logró derribar todo por lo que trabajó Rachel; se grabó en su memoria cada detalle de ésa… conversación._

— _Mi querido Harvey_ — _había dicho ella, con tono medio divertido y con una ceja alzada con desvergüenza_ — _, ¿no quieres escuchar mi versión de la historia? ¿Tanto te fías de tu hermana?_

 _Él le dijo, sin dudar, a Número 12; y, para empezar, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Se quería hacer la interesante o qué?_

— _Rae no me mentiría_ — _en realidad le siseó pero detalles, detalles_ — _. Además a ti, «Número 12», ni siquiera te conozco… o recuerdo según tú_ — _se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero aquella observación lo detuvo. Sin saber lo que se desencadenaría después de eso._

— _¿Entonces, Harvey McKenzie, no tendría sentido porqué, desde tu cumple número trece, no has recordado nada antes de eso?_ — _preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos, apoyándose en el muro después_ — _Eras un cadete de los Chicos del Barrio, tú código clave era «Número 363» y tú temperamento era espantoso… Lo sigue siendo pero antes no tolerabas que te tocaran._

 _«¡No sabes nada de mí!_ — _pensó furiosamente Harvey_ — _. Mi hermana… sé que ella no se atrevería a engañarme…»_

 _Sin embargo su alegato se vio interrumpido por una carpeta que Número 12 puso enfrente de él, sin estar muy seguro lo tomó y lo abrió. A pesar de que estaba tratando de meterle ideas raras en la cabeza no le había atacado o algo que se le pareciera, así que –tal vez por ingenuidad– le daría el beneficio de la duda. Al abrirlo, leyó el contenido que había dentro, el cual era:_

 _Nombre: Harvey McKenzie._

 _Ex código KND: Número 363._

 _Siete años cuando ingresó al Sector W._

 _Ex líder del Sector W._

 _Destituido a la edad de trece años_

 _Ex compañeros del Sector W:_

 _Sonia/Número 83._

 _Lee/Número 84._

 _Patrick "Paddy" Fulbright/Número 85._

 _Todos han sido destituidos a la edad de trece años._

 _En búsqueda de nuevos integrantes para éste Sector._

 _Su mundo de desmoronó._

 _Número 12 decía la verdad._ •

No toleró más ésta situación, no le importó quedar como un perfecto soñador.

« _Tengo que preguntárselo a Rae, que lo diga un papel no significa que sea verdad_ —pensó muy desesperado, la parte de "amo ciegamente a mi hermana" seguía vigente en él; además, cualquiera podía falsificar información, juntándolo con tres perfectos desconocidos e inventarse ésa tontería de los "Chicos del Barrio" o "KND" o cómo sea que se llamaba— _. ¡Número 12 miente! ¡Rae no! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!_ »

Buscó y buscó a su hermana por toda su casa sin embargo no la encontró por ningún lugar. ¿Dónde estaría? ¡No podía decepcionarlo ahora! Debía de localizarse en algún lugar, el problema residía en el «¿en qué parte?», oh, Rachel, necesitaba él que ella apareciera; movió sus ojos de un lado hacia otro, su ritmo cardiaco aumentó paulatinamente, se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar con normalidad. ¿Adónde se fue? Quizá con sus amigas, últimamente desaparecía en la noche y reaparecía agotadísima. Quería convencerse que tenía algún novio o ¿quién sabía?, cualquier opción prefería antes que darle la razón a Número 12.

¿Número 12 conocía a su familia?

La respuesta era completamente negativa.

« _Rae… ¡Rae!_ —gimió— _Pasa demasiado tiempo en la casa de Abigail Lincoln, apuesto a que ahí debió haber ido_ —a Abigail no la conocía personalmente, solamente la veía caminando antes que Rachel se despidiera de ella y entrara a su hogar, en una ocasión ella la nombró _._ »

* * *

En la casa de los Lincoln se hallaba Rachel y Abigail, ambas discutían sobre un asunto que no podía posponerse por más tiempo: la invasión hacia la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio.

—Abby —dijo Rachel mirándola con gesto de resignación—. Recuerdas las anécdotas que te contó Chad; invadirlos no será sencillo.

Abigail la contempló por unos segundos.

—Sí, haz lo que te digo.

—Pero Abby —trató de debatir pero su líder lo impidió.

—Los Chicos del Barrio se arrepentirán por todo lo que nos han hecho —sentenció obscureciendo su mirada, llena de antipatía contra ellos.

—Lo que tú digas —se resignó la McKenzie—. Sólo dime cuándo y comenzará la batalla; los KND no sabrán qué los golpeó.

* * *

« _No, no… ¡No!_ —Harvey se hiperventiló instantáneamente— _Al final… Número 12… Rae_ —pensó sin hilar bien la expresión.»

Se escondió detrás del poste más cercano, a los minutos Rachel salió como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Caminó con paso firme hacia ella, quien –al ver su expresión de dolor– se preocupó rápidamente y no perdió en preguntarle.

—Harvey, ¿estás bien?

Con el remolino de emociones que estaba en su interior, tal cuestión hizo que saliera la peor parte de Harvey.

—¡ME MENTISTE! —bramó— ¡ME OCULTASTE QUE FUI UN AGENTE DE LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO!

« _¿Cómo se enteró?_ —Rachel se escandalizó— _Lo destituyeron, no debería guardar nada eso en su memoria y, en toda la historia de los KND, no ha habido ningún agente que recuperó su memoria; sin contar el incidente del abuelo de Uno._ »

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Harvey, pasada la ira inicial. Se abrazó a sí mismo para consolarse.

A causa de la estupefacción, su hermana no reaccionó.

No hubiese hecho la diferencia.

El tiempo pasó con lentitud entre ellos, o así lo sintieron.

Cuando Harvey consiguió serenarse prosiguió con su parloteo.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Rae? —susurró con los ojos llorosos, poniéndose muy decepcionado y herido por la actuación de su hermana mayor, quien supuestamente debió cuidarlo… no… ¡esto!— Creí que te importaba, que me protegerías… ¡Jamás creí que fueras capaz de ocultármelo! —le gritó a Rachel sin subir su mirada.

Rachel trató de acercarse a su hermano menor, quien se apartó al retroceder.

—Yo sólo intentaba que fueras feliz —se excusó con una línea que ni siquiera ella misma creía. Era cierto que al principio sólo veló por el bienestar de Harvey sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo, fue perdiéndose a sí misma y a la promesa que se hizo el día siguiente del cumpleaños número trece de Harvey. Ella sólo quiso que… él, Harvey—. Nunca fue mi intención…

—¡Te odio, Rachel!

Porque así –para la antes mencionada– cuando Nigel rompió todo lo que construyó por una simple acción, ella pasó a llamarle por su apellido; así compartía él ese rasgo con Rachel: porque desde que ella dejó de ser sincera con él, se quebró todo lo que hubo entre ellos. Y no había mejor forma de demostrarlo que llamándola «Rachel» en lugar de como siempre lo hizo «Rae».

::

 _¡Hola~ a todos~!_

 _Usé a Número 12 (necesito saber su nombre, o sino, le pondré uno) como la "malvada" de la historia. No sé, me simpatiza ésa muchacha. Decidí dejar para otro momento todo lo que vinculaba a la estratagema de Número 12, dedicándome un poco más a los sentimientos de Harvey._

 _El juego que me tocó fue **Submario (Battleship/Batalla Naval)** ; yo escogí **Jenga** y **Damas Inglesas**. _


End file.
